The Christmas Party
by sammy7656
Summary: short little... ummm... fluff? not sure what it is... guess you'll have to read to find out! Kakashi X OC


**Sooo... due to my recent obsession with Naruto I decided it was about time I wrote a one shot that I have been DYING to write with my all time favorite character! You guessed it! KAKASHI :D *insert fangirl montage* lol... This is not a lemon *Inner Sam: AW MAN! GOD DAMMIT! *Sam: HEY! NO COMPLAINING! I GAVE YOU YOUR CHANCE WITH STEIN! *Inner Sam: AND IT WAS AMAZING! *drools* lol anyway, enjoy the short one-shot! I hope my fellow Kakashi fangirls enjoy ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! i praise the great and all mighty Masashi Kishimto for this! I WOULD NEVER STEAL SUCH A MASTERPIECE! I ONLY OWN AMAYA ****;A; - sorry for wasting so much time . ENJOY! (guide in the end for translations! the words that are in Japanese will be in italics)**

* * *

He was late... again... Amaya was used to this, seeing how it happened almost every time they planned something other than sex... She knew where he was, but she didn't want to interfere with that._ If he doesn't come through the door in an hour, go get him._ She told herself as she looked out at the setting sun. The sunlight reflected off the snowbanks on the rooftops, spreading a yellow-orange glow everywhere. It was getting close to the last week of December, and whether Kakashi and Amaya liked it, that meant going to the annual Team Christmas party, where all the ninja teams and teachers (and anyone else really) would gather.

Amaya checked herself over in the mirror hanging on the back of the bedroom door. She wore a dark olive green, no strap dress with a slit that went up to her left thigh. With the dress, she wore black heels which had a small black bow on each of the toes. Her usual silver anklet hung around her right ankle, and a silver locket hung close to her cleavage. Her blood red hair was tied up in a messy half bun in the back of her head, her bangs hanging in her face. She had lined her top eye lid with black liquid eye liner, having a wing branch off her eye and go into the gray eye shadow she wore.

The door to the apartment opened and closed. "I'm home." Kakashi called. "In here!" Amaya called back, turning to the mirror over the dresser and trying to put in her long chandelier-like earrings. He walked through the door. "Well hello there..." He said, looking Amaya up and down. She could see the outline of his smile through his mask. She smiles back at him. "Welcome home." She replied, kissing him through his mask. "Put your suit on we have to leave in a half-hour." Amaya ordered as she grabbed Kakashi's suit and handed it to him, then made her way into the kitchen.

"You know... we don't _have_ to go..." Kakashi said, leaning on the door frame so he could still see Amaya. She gave him a stern look. "Kakashi..." Was all she said. "Alright, alright! Give me a minute..." He replied, walking back into the bedroom. A few minutes passed and Kakashi came back out. "How do I look?" He asked, making his way to Amaya. She smiled. "Well your tie could use some help..." She replied as he stopped in front of her. She untied the tie and retied it so it looked more crisp and "professional," as she liked to put it. "I hate this monkey suit." Kakashi said with a sigh as he put his hands on Amaya's hips. She smiled. "Oh it can't be that bad." She said, crossing her wrists behind his neck. Kakashi lifts a hand to his mask and pulls it down. "You look beautiful." He said, his good eye looking into her eyes. "You don't look half bad yourself." She replied with a smile before he kissed her.

There was a knock at the door. They parted with a sigh. "It's probably Guy..." Kakashi said. "Kakashi~!*hic*!" Guy called through the door. "It seems as though he managed to get his hands on some _sake_." Amaya said with a slight chuckle. "Amaya~! Please let me in! I know your in *hic*! there!" Guy called again. "Ready to go?" Kakashi asked. "Not just yet." She replied with a smile. Kakashi cocks his visible eyebrow. She kisses him. "Oh _tawagoto_, almost forgot!" He said, pulling up his mask as they made their way to the door. Amaya chuckles and opens the door.

Guy nearly falls as it opens, having been leaning on it and not expecting it to open. "So you finally *hic*! decided to let me in?" He asked as Kakashi grabbed the house key. "Guy did you really have to indulge you self right before the party? Your students are going to be there." Amaya said, concerned for the Sensei. "What the hell are you *hic* talking about?" He asked, still clutching a _sake_ bottle. Amaya quickly grabs it from his hand and shoves it in her purse. "You think we should take him home? He'll probably scar his students for life if we let him go..." Amaya suggested. "That sounds like a good idea." Kakashi replied. Guy stumbles to the ground. "I'll have a shadow clone take him home, we're already late as it is..." She added as she created said shadow clone.

"Wow... Now there's _two_ Amaya's!" Guy said bewildered as the shadow clone draped his arm over her shoulder. "God Guy... your breath reaks..." The clone replied. "Just take him home as quickly as possible." Amaya commands. The clone nods and jumps out of sight. "Shall we?" Kakashi asks, putting his elbow out to her. She smiles and links arms with him, then jumps with him as they hurry to get to the Ninja Academy.

* * *

All the teachers and Team's were already there. Guy's Team was there (confused as to where their Sensei was), and so were Team 8 and Team 10 with Kurenai and Asuma standing near them. Suddenly Amaya felt like she shouldn't have gone with Kakashi as they walked onto the practice field where everyone stood. She stopped walking. "Kakashi..." She started, looking down at the ground. "Do I need to carry you over there?" Kakashi asked as he turned to face her. "Cus' I'll do it if it means you'll be there." He added, putting out his hand. Amaya looked up at him. "Come on... My Team has been dying to meet you." He said, his eye crinkling because of his hidden smile. She smiled back up at him and took his hand, letting him guide her to his students.

"Hey! Look! It's Kakashi Sensei!" A boy with spiky yellow hair exclaimed. _That must be Naruto..._ She thought to herself, as she and Kakashi got closer to the group of three students. The other two turn and wave. "_Nani_?! Who's that with Kakashi Sensei?!" Naruto asked in confusion, seeing the woman with her arm linked with his Sensei's. "You _baka_! That's Amaya!" Sakura yelled. "Oh... Heh heh, sorry I forgot!" Naruto replied embarrassed.

Finally stopping in front of his students he introduced Amaya. "Sorry we're late! Everyone, this is Amaya." Kakashi said, scratching his head. Amaya smiles and waves. "_Kon'nichiwa~_!" She greets kindly. "I've heard so much about you guys... You must be Sakura?" She asks pointing to the pink haired girl. "_Hai_! It's very nice to meet you Amaya-san!" Sakura replies with a smile and a bow. "And you're Naruto?" Amaya asks the spiky yellow haired boy. "_Hai_! Nice to meet you, Kakashi Sensei can't stop -ooff! What was that for Sakura-chan?!" Naruto yells at Sakura. "Stop trying to make fun of Kakashi Sensei you _baka_!" She yelled back at him. Amaya looks over to Kakashi. Even with his mask she could tell he was blushing. "And you must be Sasuke?" She asks the boy with dark hair. "_Hai_..." He replies boredly.

The rest of the night went pretty smoothly, Guy didn't end up at the party which was a good thing... and Kakashi wasn't having all of a miserable time like he predicted. Kakashi was talking with Asuma when Sakura and Naruto pulled Amaya aside. "You of all people should be able to answer the one question that has been driving us _kureijī_!" Sakura started. Amaya stares blankly at the two kids before her. "Umm... _Nani_...?" She asked. "What does it look like?!" Naruto asked urgently. "... _Nani_...?" Amaya asks again. "Kakashi Sensei! What else?!" Sakura asks. "Huh...? Oh! You mean without his mask don't you? I'm such a _baka_!" Amaya replied. "**_HAI_!**" Naruto and Sakura yelled simultaneously. "Well... its hard to explain..." Amaya started, trying to find words for it. "Amaya _watashi no ai_!" Kakashi called for her. "Sorry, I have to go." Amaya said, walking around Naruto and Sakura. "**_KUSSOOOOO_!**" Sakura and Naruto yell.

"_Hai_! You called?" Amaya asked as she made her way to Kakashi. "Holy _tawagoto _shes real!" Asuma said with a chuckle. "_Sōrī_, just kidding... Nice to meet you, I'm Asuma... Kakashi can't shut up about you, its nice to finally be able to put a face with the name!" Asuma said with a slight bow. Amaya bowed slightly in return. "Course, if I had a girl with your looks I wouldn't shut up either, heh, heh!" He added. She smiled and chuckled. "_Arigatō_..." She replied. "_Yoku_, we're gonna get going... its getting late... See ya around!" Kakashi called over his shoulder as he started walking home with Amaya. "_Sayōnara_!" Amaya called over her shoulder before jumping and sending a shadow clone to Kakashi to try and get home faster than him, hoping he wouldn't see through the clone. She very badly wanted to surprise him...

* * *

**Sooo... How'd ya guys like it? Yeah ik, not much action going on between the two but i wasn't sure how to end it... I'll add it in later when i figure it out ;) reviews encouraged! hope you guys enjoyed!**

**guide:**

**Tawagoto = shit**

**Kureijī = crazy**

**Hai = yes**

**Nani = what**

**Baka = idiot**

**Kon'nichiwa = hello**

**Watashi no ai = my love**

**Kuso = dammit**

**Sōrī = sorry**

**Arigatō = thank you**

**Yoku = well**

**Sayōnara = bye**


End file.
